The present invention is directed to electronic connection centers for computer networks and, more specifically, to the combination of a high speed backplane and an electronic connection system.
Referring to FIG. 1, electronic connection systems 10xe2x80x2 typically provide for the mechanical mounting of multiple electronic devices 16xe2x80x2 and provide an interface between various devices 16xe2x80x2 and a computer network. Typical electronic connection systems 10xe2x80x2 use wiring 11xe2x80x2 to interconnect the electronic devices 16xe2x80x2 to a patch panel 46xe2x80x2 which is connected to the rest of the network via ribbon wires 48xe2x80x2. However, wires 11xe2x80x2 fail to provide optimum signal transmission for broad band modems, high speed digital storage devices, home telemetry, caching servers and a host of other high speed devices.